Nebulizers are known in the art. See for example http://ineb.respironics.com/ for a nebulizer of the applicant. A nebulizer works most efficient and causes the least environmental pollution when it is breath activated. When working breath activated, aerosol is only delivered during inhalation and not during exhalation. An advanced implementation of breath activated aerosol delivery is known as Adaptive Aerosol Delivery or AAD, see for example http://ineb.respironics.com/AAD.asp.
After use the nebulizer any remaining medicine must be removed and the nebulizer must be cleaned well before it can be used again. For example patients suffering from Cystic Fibrosis are susceptible to infections and any contamination of the nebulizer must be prevented. This requires that all parts that have been in contact with a medication liquid and/or the inhaled or exhaled air must be desinfectable using for example steam cleaning or ethanol immersion.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nebulizer that facilitates an easy and good cleaning